


Sentry Duty

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: War has consequences for all living things, sometimes all you can do is lend a healing hand





	Sentry Duty

Orochimaru had ben keeping watch for most of the evening. He had been on watch since the day before but with their team having so many injuries there was little that he could do about that. So many had been injured. They had combined the squads in the area in an attempt to bolster their defences.

Again, right now even with their various strengths there was little that they could do. They were deep in enemy territory and even after all of this there was very little that they could do about any of this. Orochimaru was not going to complain but when he had to look at the situation and the circumstances it was hard to relax. Hard to rest.

The affect that they had on their surrounds it was hard to ignore. Every single place that Orochimaru looked he could see their destruction, the closer he looked he could see the ramifications. The shift that would happen and he could predict how things would go for the survivors long after they were gone. But what could then do?

They were stretched thin on everything. Tsunade was still with her group. Hopefully doing a far better job than them. They had to move forward with things. They could not afford to fall back, they had to push forward.

Orochimaru’s eyes caught sight of small movements ahead of him and he sighed. By his side Seviper perked up and he gently stroked the snake type on it’s head before he shifted his path. There were no human living beings ahead so that left only one thing it could be.

Over the course of his patrol he had given berries and sprays to various wild type Pokémon that had gotten injured from the clash. Shinobi fought hard but so did Pokémon. They were the ones invading their lands and their homes. They were caught up in this war that no one really wanted except the prideful Ministers of each respectful country.

Orochimaru muffled yet another sigh before he crouched down to part the bushes. Seviper tried to look in the bushes as well but he brushed the poison type aside as he finally saw what had been making the noise.

His heart shouldn’t melt like this but recently he had been softening. He had a weakness for poison types and snake type Pokémon but as of late another type had been quickly reaching the top of his list. He was too sentimental.

“Hello, may I provide assistance?” He asked the Froakie. The Pokémon gazed up at him with huge pained eyes. “I only want to help if you allow me to do so.” Orochimaru said softly. “I won’t try to capture, just let me heal your wounds.”

X

“You should get out of here.” Orochimaru said softly when he was finished bandaging the Pokémon. He gave it a sitrus berry as he leaned back and tucked his bandages away. “We could be ambushed at any time and you should know by now that these things can get rather ugly.” He got to his feet only to be stopped by the webbed hand that reached for him. “Are you still pained?”

His Seviper curled around his leg and tried to loom above the Froakie but Orochimaru lovingly pushed him aside as he watched the Froakie.

“Do you want to… come with me?” Orochimaru asked slowly. The eyes that glowed with happiness made him chuckle low. “I’m sorry but you really are not my type.” He teased before he cleared his throat. “If you want a trainer, I have a dear friend who specializes in your type.”

Orochimaru was unable to help himself as he crouched low to pat the Froakie. He was touched that the Pokémon after everything wanted a trainer. After the way the shinobi had destroyed the forest and so many Pokémon had gotten caught up in the crossfire. That showed guts, it was cute but Orochimaru had a type and he was sticking to it.

“Jiraiya would love you.” Orochimaru admitted. “And while you are rather brave.” He tilted the Pokémon’s chin up. “And rather cute, sadly you are not my type. You are Jiraiya’s however.” He laughed softly. “Do you want to see if he is yours?”

X

“You’re late!” Jiraiya’s hiss and hug was what greeted Orochimaru when he returned to the camp. “Damn it to hell I told you to wait until Croagunk had finished healing up before heading out.”

“It’s all quiet here.” Orochimaru pulled away from Jiraiya in order to get room. “And don’t squish me. I brought someone back.”

“Someone- hey there.” His tone gentled when he saw the Froakie. “Where did you come from? You’re rather far from home aren’t you buddy?” Jiraiya carefully took the Froakie from Orochimaru. “Man you’re lucky Seviper didn’t onomnom you or worst.” He teased. “What happened?”

“I found him injured and healed him along with the others that I found.” Orochimaru gave the frog type a long look. “He refused to leave. He wants a trainer but he isn’t my type. I told him so but…”

“Not taking no for an answer huh buddy.” Jiraiya laughed before he reached for Orochimaru’s hair. The soft caress made Orochimaru relax. “Can’t blame you, he’s beautiful isn’t he? But he likes snakes can you believe it? The poison I get but snakes? And dragons but only some.” He fake loud whispered. “You can’t account for taste sometimes. I bet if you work hard though.” Jiraiya smiled at the Froakie. “When you evolve you’ll be a big bad Pokémon that can save him like he saved you! And then he’ll regret turning you down.”

“As if that would happen.” Orochimaru shook his head. “It seems the two of you are getting along mighty fine. I thought that might happen.”

“He’s an Orochimaru fan you can see it in his eyes.” Jiraiya crowed softly. “Let me get you some berries buddy. A shell bell too. You have some training to do before you become someone that’s going to save Orochimaru some day.”

“I’ve made a grave mistake I see.” Jiraiya rolled his eyes before he sighed. “Two peas in a pod.”

“Frogs and toads rule.” Jiraiya shrugged. “And I can’t blame him for wanting to follow you.”

“Hm but I wanted to follow you too.” Orochimaru reminded Jiraiya only to watch him blush. “Don’t you remember?”

“Every single day.” Jiraiya brushed a kiss to his cheek before he shifted the Froakie to his left shoulder. “Let’s get you fixed up buddy.”

X

“I really thought he was going o leave but I guess we bonded.” Froakie lay in Jiraiya’s lap sleeping soundly as the man read over mission reports. “It’s nice. He’s a spunky one.”

“Like his trainer then.” Arbok was wrapped around Orochimaru making a fairly good seat. Orochimaru could not be happier as he rested by Jiraiya’s side. “He’s cute too like his owner.”

“It’s a pity what happened to him but I’m going to try my best to make him forget what happened from now on.” Jiraiya glanced around the low campfire at the others resting or healing. At those going on sentry duty or coming from it. He gave a low sigh before he reached for Orochimaru’s hand. Orochimaru gave it willingly and squeezed. “I want some privacy and a good night’s sleep.”

“Soon.” Orochimaru said softly as he held Jiraiya’s hand. “We’ll sleep and all our Pokémon will be there and there will be no noise or interruptions.” He brushed a kiss to Jiraiya’s cheek. “We just have to survive until then.”

“And we will.” Jiraiya promised as his hand gently stroked the sleeping Froakie. “We’re making it back Orochimaru. All of us.” His determination was so strong in his voice that Orochimaru could only stroke his hand and brush his fingers over Jiraiya’s fingers before he returned to his notes.


End file.
